Sekai's Baby
by ReisyaSun
Summary: What would happen if School days ended differently? What if Sekai didn't die and really was pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~Survival~**_

_**Sekai felt complete emptiness, as she entered her apartment. Without turning on the lights she jumped onto her bed and began to cry.**_

"_**What have I done?" She whispered. **_

_**Makoto's blood had stained her school uniform and in her bag was the bloody knife. Tears fell done her cheeks onto her sheets. She placed her hands on her stomach and began to gently stroke it. Her fingers went over where Makoto touched her stomach with his bloody hands. The blood was still warm on her cloths, More tears came as she closed her eyes and the image of his lifeless eyes staring up at her. Her stomach began to turn as she began to feel nauseous. Her grip on her stomach tightened she let out a gasp as she felt liquid rushing up into her quickly jumped off her bed and ran for the trash can and threw up. **_

_**Kotonoha was In utter bliss as she walked to Makoto's house. She had bought so many tasty treats and she was really looking forward to cooking for him. As she reached his apartment she was shocked that the door was wide open.**_

"_**M-Makoto?" She whispered as she entered the apartment. **_

"_**MA-" She froze as her eyes widened. There in front of her was Makoto's body. **_

"_**Ma-Makoto," She said as she walked towards his body. She stopped when she stepped in something warm and wet. She slowly looked down to her feet and realized she had stepped into a pool of Makoto's blood. She let out a scream and quickly removed her foot from the blood. **_

"_**NO!"**_

_**/later that night/**_

"_**Why am I here?" Sekai muttered to herself as she climbed stairs to the school roof. So much has happened over the years. As she reached the roof all she saw was Kotonoha and she was holding a bag.**_

"_**Sekai," **_

"_**Kotonoha?"**_

_**Sekai looked at her bag and back at Kotonoha. "Why did you want me here?""You killed him," Kotonoha said in a unusually calm tone. Sekai's eyes widened as she began to back up to the door. A voice inside her head was screaming for her to leave. She was so close to the door as her hands clasped the cold handle. But before she could open the door Kotonoha threw her bag at Sekai and it landed a few inches away from her.**_

"_**MURDER!" She screamed "JUST ADMIT IT! YOU ARE A LIER AND A MURDER! I BET YOUR NOT EVEN PREGNANT!"**_

"_**No! I am…I'm carrying Makoto's child!" **_

_**Kotonoha became very quiet for what seemed the longest time. Suddenly Kotonoha smiled and walked over to her bag and unzipped it.**_

"_**Well come and tell Makoto,"**_

_**Sekai couldn't help but to look into the bag. Her hands began to shake as walked closer and closer to Kotonoha. She bit her lip once she reached her and began to open the bag. The darkness in the bag began to fade. She couldn't really see exactly hat was in it so she took out her cell phone and began to shine the light in the bag. **_

_**Right when she did this the sick feeling came back as she saw Makoto's dead face staring at her. Sekai screamed as she fell backwards onto the ground and began to cry. Her stomach began to twist in turn from the smell of his decapitated head. **_

"_**Makoto is disappointed in you." said Kotonoha. Sekai slowly looked up at her and placed her hand on her stomach. **_

"_**You sick bitch!" She screamed. Kotonoha chuckled at this, but she didn't really care Sekai, she just wanted to be with Makoto and Sekai having his baby was getting in the way.**_

"_**Now let's see this baby of yours." **_

_**Before Sekai could react Kotonoha was in front of her with a saw blade. Her eyes widened as she let out a scream. Kotonoha lifted the blade about Sekai's head and smiled. **_

"_**You bitch…" **_

_**Kotonoha's smile widened as she dropped the blade down on Sekai but before the blade hit her Sekai had taken out her knife, the same knife she killed Makoto with and stabbed Kotonoha in her stomach.**_

"_**Do you honestly think I'm going to allow you to kill me." Sekai whispered as she took out her knife and stabbed her again and again. Sekai kept stabbing Kotonoha was completely still. **_

_**That's when she saw it again. Those lifeless eyes staring up at her. Once again Sekai was alone and covered in blood.**_

"_**What do I do now?" she whispered. She was so scared, what was going to happen to her? Was she going to be arrested? What about the baby? She couldn't run, her finger prints were probably everywhere. She did what she had to do. She took out her cell phone and called the police.**_

_**Authors notes: Well it is the beginning of my series **_

_**1.) I have always liked Sekai and I hate the ending of the anime of School days So this is going to be the way I think it should have ended.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Suffering~

Sekai awoke to a white room with her family surrounding her bed. Her mother was squeezing her hand and tears were falling down her face.

"Ma-Mom?" She whispered

Sekai!" Her mother gasped. Sekai looked at her mother, her poor mother looked so tired.

"M-Mom?" She whispered. Her mother just shook her head as a doctor walked in.

"Good you are awake…I am happy to say that you are healthy and so is your baby,"

"My….baby…" She whispered as one of her hands gently touched her stomach and began to cradle it.

When Sekai arrived at her apartment everything seemed back to normal. Except for one thing she had killed Mokoto. The love of her life was dead, never would she be able to hold his warm hands. Tears began to fall as Sekai walked over to her bed and fell face first and buried her head in her pillow.

"Hey Sekai could you help me!" her mother hollered as she pushed the door open. She became silent when she noticed her daughter. Her and Sekai never have been close usually Sekai's best friend took care of her. Instead of comforting her daughter she left her mail on the table and left her alone.

/later that week/

Sekai received a call about the case involving Makoto's murder. This was the moment Sekai knew she would be sent to jail. But because Kotonoha she had sawed his head off there was little evidence. Sekai was more than relieved but because of this that basically made Kotonoha guilty.

After the called ended her phone rang once again.

"Hello,"

"Kotonoha's funeral is today…"

A gasp escaped form Sekai's lips from the news along with this news she did not recognize the voice.

"Who….Who is this?" she asked in a shaky voice.

*Click*

She held the phone away and stared at it. Who was that person? As she tried her hardest to figure out who it could be she was left with no one.

"M-Maybe there at the Funeral." she whispered "But I wasn't invited…"

She wasn't sure what to do. She placed the phone back on the receiver and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"What should I do…" she thought "I have to find out who that was."

It was settled Sekai was going to go to the funeral. She could at least go and pay her respects to….

"Kotonoha,"

/Later the day/

Once Sekai arrived at the grave yard still not believing she was going to Kotonoha's funeral. This woman tried to kill her, she couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Well at least I won," She whispered to herself.

"Or have I?"

Sekai almost screamed from fright as a voice came form behind her. Tears filled her eyes as she backed away in pure fear. Right in front of her was Kotonoha.


End file.
